


Fear

by fumate



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Shounen-ai, Slash, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy berdeduksi atas ketakutan Leo terhadap air. Leo terperangah. [Slash. Crack Pair. Percy/Leo]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

**Fear**

Leo and Percy © Rick Riordan

Sherlock Holmes © Sir Arthur Conan

**Warnings:**  Slash. Crack pair. Mention of other books.

* * *

"Kau tidak bisa memaksaku,  _man_!" teriak Leo kesal. Percy mendengus dan memutar bola mata, mengabaikan tangan Leo yang berontak minta dilepaskan. Air bergerak kecil menyapu kaki-kaki telanjang mereka.

"Tentu saja aku bisa,  _fire boy_ " sahut lelaki berambut hitam tersebut. Kemudian dia mengangkat satu alisnya dan berkata, "Jangan-jangan kau takut air?"

_Latino_  muda di hadapannya memerah dengan kemunculan semburat merah muda di pipi.

"A-apa? Takut? Hah, yang benar saja" Percy bukan Annabeth, tapi tak perlu menjadi jenius untuk mengetahui Leo tengah merasa malu. Indikasi utama; dia tergagap.

"Akui saja, Leo," ucap Percy. Dia menyeringai kecil. "Kau memang  _takut_  pada air. Takut apimu padam. Takut kekuatanmu melemah. Kau takut  _tenggelam_ , manis"

"Tenggelam? Kuberitahu kau, tuan sok keren, aku  _pandai_  berenang. Aku  _bisa_  menciptakan pelampung tercanggih sepanjang masa. Adalah konyol jika aku menyerah begitu saja dan membiarkan diriku ditelan lautan"

"Oh, akui saja itu. Kau merasa cemas ketika aku mengajakmu ke laut, dan itu terjadi pada setiap kesempatan. Air memadamkan api, air mengalahkan api. Apalah arti segenggam api di bawah satu ton air, bukan begitu? Matamu menunjukkan semuanya. Tanganmu sedikit bergetar. Nafas sedikit tercekat. Kerut di bawah mata dan bibir mengerucut –penolakan tidak langsung, benar? Kau bisa berbohong pada setiap orang, tapi tidak denganku, Leo Valdez. Senyum cerah serta leluconmu tak cukup untuk menipuku"

Leo terperangah. Matanya terbelalak lebar seiring dengan rahang yang jatuh ke bawah. "Bagaimana kau-" ucapannya menggantung begitu saja. Dia terlalu kaget untuk berbicara.

"Oh, Sherlock Holmes. Dia mengajarkanku banyak hal. Aku sudah berterimakasih pada Nico untuk buku versi yunani dan memintanya menyampaikan salam ke dunia bawah. Harusnya sudah sampai" lelaki itu mengangkat bahu. Kulit  _tan_ nya terlihat bersinar diterpa sinar mentari. "Dan yah, kau tidak perlu takut pada air karena kau memilikinya. Posisimu lebih menguntungkan saat ini, kau tahu" lanjutnya. Lantas merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar.

"Kupikir kau tidak lebih dari seorang idiot," gerutu Leo. Pelan-pelan langkah membawanya semakin dekat ke pangeran laut. "Tapi itu boleh juga"

Percy tertawa, mengacak pelan rambut Leo ketika lelaki itu masuk dekapannya. "Idiot adalah bentuk pemalsuan dari jenius. Mungkin kau akan menyadari kalau kau juga sama-sama idiot"

Mendengarnya, Leo terkekeh pelan. Suasana menghangat walau angin terus-menerus menerpa tubuh mereka yang hanya terbalut boxer. Untuk sekali ini, Leo berpikir ini cukup romantis ketika Percy tiba-tiba mendorongnya. Kemudian dia kalap karena kakinya tak menemukan pijakan –dorongan yang cukup jauh, harus diakui-.

Di tepian, Percy tergelak sambil melompat dan menjatuhkan diri ke laut. Menyusul si bocah api yang mungkin akan menamparnya setelah ini.

Leo bersumpah kali lain ia akan membakar bocah itu sampai hangus –minimal menjadi Perseus guling.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Fallin too hard with these two dorks. Gonna ship 'em (besides JErcy, 'fcourse)


End file.
